


What A Wonderful World

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because he's only hiding in canon, Gabriel is supposed to be dead but isn't, M/M, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel glanced around at the new world, his new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Wonderful World

Gabriel glanced around at the new world, _his_ new world.

He was dead now.                                                

Or at least he was _supposed_ to be dead. But his older brother Lucifer had never really quite learned that Gabriel’s life had always been made up of tricks, of gimmicks, of illusions. That, if he went out, he didn’t go out with a whimper, but he’d also never go out with a bang. If he didn’t go out with a trick, he hadn’t gone out at all.

He hadn’t gone out at all, but he was gone. Years ago, he’d met with a young angel named Metatron. The angel was corrupted to his very core, his morals twisted and turned sour by greed, and power, and the need to _control._ But he’d promised Gabriel his perfect world. A world he could live in, until it was time, until he was needed. Metatron didn’t have the juice to fuck with him, so he didn’t take much care in his _morals._

But with a single glance around this _perfection,_ he knew that Metatron hadn’t followed through.

There was candy, and women, and relaxation, and kindness, and everything that he would have wished his perfect world to be had he not had the _pleasure_ of meeting the Winchesters all of those years ago.

His heart stuttered painfully in his chest. With a single glance around, he knew there was no Sam.

Without Sam, this wasn’t perfection.

It was hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong
> 
> This drabble isn't particularly my favorite, nor is my next one. However, I am excited to finally finish posting this challenge, and then posting some other stories that I have spent much longer on, and am actually proud of. :)


End file.
